


A New Era

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A New Era

**Title:** A New Era  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #241: The end of an era  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Apologies for the unimaginative title. AU.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A New Era

~

Severus Disillusioned, preparing to watch the ceremony. Decades of spying made remaining undetectable easy.

“Severus.”

Except from Lupin, apparently. Severus sighed. “Lupin. How--?”

Lupin smiled. “You smell.”

“Indeed.” Severus frowned.

“Nothing bad,” Lupin assured. “Asphodel and coffee is uniquely...you. Here for Albus’ tenth memorial?”

“Obviously.”

“Why’re you hiding?”

“I’m hardly welcome.”

“It’s a new era, of course you are.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Don’t stand there. Get in before I’m spotted.”

Lupin crowded into the alcove. “Brilliant.”

Having Lupin so close was...tolerable, Severus decided. More than. Inhaling Lupin’s scent, Severus decided perhaps it _was_ a new era.

~


End file.
